The Ties of Magic
by Nightsailer
Summary: (HPXover) Harry & the other wizards think Duel Monsters is only a game-& they couldn't be more wrong. When a foul play on Malfoy's part joins the 2 worlds thru the shadow realm, game becomes reality. & what damage can Voldemort do with an Item. . .?
1. Enter the Shadow Realm

My first crossover. . .I hope it goes well. I know there are a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossovers, but I plan to make this one a little bit different. ^.^ This is gonna be one heck of a crossover. . .in my own weird style. R&R!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I play the blue eyes white dragon!"

Harry and Ron sat in Gryffindor common room, each exploring his new deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. It was Christmas day; and the two had each received a starter deck and a few boosters under their neatly decked tree. Ron stared at the card Harry had just triumphantly thrown before him.

"How'd you get that one the 4th draw?!" He demanded.

"Luck, I suppose."

The muggle game had been all the rage throughout Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cards were stuffed in every pocket, falling out of every binder, and being traded from wizard to wizard every way you turned. Teachers were constantly telling the kids to put their cards away and study; but to no avail. The students were fascinated by those small pieces of elaborate paper, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Harry finished off the last of Ron's life points with a grand gesture. "I win!" A grin danced across his pale face.

"Aw, no fair!" Ron complained. "You got the Kaiba Starter Deck!" He glared sullenly down at the cards in his hand. "I only got the Yugi one. . ."

Hermione's voice floated up the stairs. "You two still playing that silly game?" She asked. "You've been at it for hours."

"So what?" Harry called back down. "It's better than pondering over some textbook."

"For heaven's sake, you're 15 years old, Harry!" She said, exasperated. "And besides, I haven't been looking in on my books today. I was checking out Malfoy's newest invention."

"And what would that be?" Ron snorted. "Did he invent a way to transform Goyle into a goat?" He and Harry sniggered.

"I wish. But no; he somehow found a way to make those silly cards come to life."

Both boys came running down the steps, making Hermione almost jump out of her new shoes.

"He did?" Harry asked breathlessly. "Where?!"

Hermione shot them a sidelong glance. "Down the hall to the left. In the old broom closet. But don't you think-"

Apparently the two young wizards didn't think at all, for they were already past the portrait of the fat lady and stampeding down the hall.

"I play High Tide Gyo-jin!"

Fred Weasley set a card down on the table, then looked expectantly up at Malfoy. The blonde haired menace sat smirking on the other side of the table.

"Well, Malfoy?" The red-head said eagerly. "Work the magic!"

"Hold up, Weasley. I'll do it. _Expectarmius!_"

The monster card sprang to life, creating a grotesque little goblin about 5 inches high. The onlookers gasped in excitement. It was just like the show!

"Go ahead and attack, you loser," Malfoy taunted. "It's nothing against my Gaia."

"What kind of an idiot do you take me for?" Fred flipped a magic card. "Raigeki!"

Malfoy sat up abruptly. "No fair, Weasley!" He spat, quickly looking for a counter in his own magic card arrangement. When he could find none, he sat back and irritably watched his life points drop to 200.

"Ha!" George jeered from behind. "Whooped your butt, Malfoy!"

"I wouldn't count on it," the blond boy hissed. His wand twirled nervously between his thumb and forefinger. Under his breath, he muttered, "_esieahraiku!_" All five cards in his hand turned to the parts of Exodia. Once again, he plastered on his most challenging smirk, though something told him not all was right.

"I summon. . .EXODIA!"

The room went dead silent. No one moved.

"What did we miss?!" Harry and Ron burst through the door, interrupting the quiet. They immediately shut their mouths when they saw the condition of the table.

Malfoy snickered. "Say goodbye, Weasley! _Expectarmius!_"

But Exodia didn't appear in 5 inch form. Oh, no. The whole room went black and lifeless; every inhabitant was sucked into what seemed to be the vacuum of space. 

"What. . .what happened?" Harry looked around.

"I don't wanna know," Ron said with a shudder.

Malfoy stared around, his scowl not missing a single person. "Who did this?!" He demanded. "And where's my Exodia?!"

Fred rounded on him in disdain. "We're stuck in a void and all you can think about is that stupid Exodia?! Don't we have more important things to worry about?!"

"At the moment, no."

Every head turned at the new voice; but no one could believe what they saw.

There in the darkness stood the Egyptian prince.

"What the - ?!" Malfoy fell back.

"You're Yami!" Ron said in awe. "But. . .you're a cartoon!"

Harry shot him a glance. "Well, apparently he's not now."

"But that's not possible!"

"Ron, we've been through more 'impossible' things than I care to remember," Harry muttered. He turned to Yami. "Where are we? And what did you mean by that?"

Yami looked calmly back at them. "First, you are in the Shadow Realm. When your friend falsely summoned Exodia, you were brought here. The barrier between the realms is weaker at your magical school, allowing the power of the monster to drag you here without a millennium item. And second, that is the least of your problems." He pointed a slender finger to the blackness behind them.

Every wizard whirled. Exodia had towered up behind them, chains rattling ominously from its wrists and ankles.

The prince lowered his hand. Then, speaking in a low voice, he said. "By allowing the falsehood to destroy the barrier, I'm afraid the peace of your realm will not last long. Your world will become a living Shadow Realm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geez. . .that's harder than it looks. Please R&R, this is my first X over! ^.^;;;; I hope it's ok. . .


	2. Gone

Ya, I'm updating again. I don't like leaving chapters with just one chapter. . Not fun. Lol. There MIGHT be some hinting of a yaoi in this. . .but nothing big. And you'll just have to wait and see who all comes in! ^.^ R&R PLEASE!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A living Shadow Realm?!" Malfoy demanded, scrambling away from the towering monster. "Just because I summoned Exodia?!"

The prince shook his head. "No. If you had in fact drawn all five pieces of the forbidden monster, then it would have been summoned without a problem. But since you cheated, the power of the ancient god backfired on you, dragging you and your friends here."

"But I still don't understand how this will become our world," Harry interjected. "The Shadow Realm is a place created by the fears and imaginations of the ancient Egyptians, correct? Well then, how could it become real?" As he spoke, he never took his eyes off the monstrosity that stood poised before them.

Yami laughed, his mirth echoing through the pitch blackness. "You couldn't be more wrong. The Shadow Realm is not just a fantasy, it is as real as the world you and I live in. It is just not bound by the normal laws of the world that govern us, so it seems like fancy."

Exodia growled, impatience growing with every word the humans spoke. The only thing that seemed to restrain it from launching itself full force at Malfoy was the icy glare the prince shot it every few seconds. The chains rattled furiously.

"So how do we stop our world from becoming a living Shadow Realm?" Ron asked nervously. He had shifted slowly behind Harry.

"_You_ can't. But I know some who can."

"Well, who?!" Malfoy demanded. He was becoming just as impatient as the beast that wanted his life. How dare this boy trifle with such a dangerous situation?!

Yami met his gaze unfalteringly. "I will be sending some visitors to your school." A smirk spread across his face. "When they arrive, they will explain the rest." Then he disappeared.

And Exodia attacked.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron fell over his own feet and got trampled by the stampede of students scrambling away from the monster. Exodia charged, causing the very ground to shudder under its footsteps. Harry lifted his wand automatically and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"_Petrificus totallus_!"

Blue sparks shot at their attacker, but it just brushed them aside like water shot from a water gun.

"Shoot! Magic doesn't work on it!" Harry shouted.

"Then get moving, man!" George grabbed Harry by his arm and dragged him away from the oncoming assault. Exodia raised a golden arm. An energy blast the size of a watermelon formed atop it.

"We're dead!" Goyle cried. "We're all dead!"

But as the monster ball was thrown, the Shadow Realm disappeared, and all the young wizards were back in the broom closet outside the Gryffindor common room. They all exchanged astounded and relieved glances. Then all eyes turned to Malfoy.

"How could you cheat like that?!" Fred shouted. "You were the one that caused all this in the first place!"

"It was just a stupid game," Seamus echoed.

Ron stalked over to stand before Malfoy. "You're gonna have to tell Dumbledore."

Before the prissy blond boy could respond, a loud knock sounded at the door. Everyone froze.

"Yami DID say that he was sending some visitors," Neville said, a slight tremor in his voice. "Maybe its them."

At this new suggestion, the young wizards tumbled over each other to run to the main hall. The giant doors loomed over the east wall, trembling under the resounding knocks. They stood helplessly looking to each other.

"Well?" George said after a time. "Is someone gonna get that?"

Just as he said that, Professor McGonagall walked stiffly into the corridor.

"Move out of the way, children!" She scolded. Sweeping past them, she headed for the ominous doors. "Who could that be?" She muttered to herself. "Perhaps some of the students got locked out on the grounds. . ." With a flick of her wand, the doors creaked open.

In the doorway stood Yugi Motou, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Ryou Bakura, and Mai Valentine.

"Whoa!!!" Joey exclaimed. He trotted eagerly into the great hall. "Lookit all this!! It's just like da books!"

"Yeah!" Tristan was in immediately after his friend. "This is so cool!"

McGonagall stared. "What. . .on EARTH. . .are you muggles doing here?!"

"Whatsa muggle?" Mai asked. She had never really gotten into the books like the rest of her friends. She turned to Yugi. "And why are we here again?"

Fred whistled softly. All the boys' eyes were fixed on Mai's tight miniskirt and lace-up bodice.

"Dunno," Yugi answered. "Yami just said that we were supposed to come here."

"And how did you find this place?!" The professor demanded.

The multi-hair-colored midget looked at her curiously. "Isn't a castle kind of hard to miss?"

McGonagall puffed up like a balloon ready to explode. "I will not tolerate such impudence, young-"

But she never got to finish her sentence. She was simply gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sry this one's kinda boring. The next one will have more action. . .along with Malik and Ryou! Not to mention Seto Kaiba. . .heheheheheh. R&R!!!!!


	3. Stolen

"Uh. . ." Yugi said, dumbfounded. "Where'd she go?"

"Cool! Disappearing teacher!" Fred hollered, and the students broke out in laughter. This went on for a few seconds, with Yugi's gang all staring at them in bewilderment. After they had calmed down, Harry actually took the situation into consideration.

"I dunno," he answered.

"D'ya think Snape disappeared too?" Ron asked eagerly. "Cuz if he is, man, this place is gonna become some kinda paradise!"

"Um, if I could say so, I don't think disappearing teachers is a good thing," Bakura pointed out meekly. "Doesn't that usually mean something bad is going to happen?"

"The only thing that could happen with McGonagall gone is a party," George proclaimed. He smiled at the cheers that rose from his classmates.

"We'll run the school!" Seamus jeered, getting into the moment. Then his face got serious. "But what if Dumbledore's gone too? What will we do if You-Know-Who shows up?"

Nervous murmurings replaced the cheers. Voldemort had been known to show his ugly face at least once a year. Suddenly there was a mad rush for the headmaster's hidden headquarters, behind the statue down the hall.

"Where are they going?" Tristan wondered. He and Joey had trotted back to the gang. "They called us here, and they barely acknowledge our existence! Yugi, do you think Yami could have been wrong?"

Yugi fingered the Millenium Puzzle worriedly. "Maybe. But he's never been wrong before. . .!"

"Well, why don't we stop blubbering and follow them?" Mai stepped forward into the Great Hall and walked quickly towards the retreating boys, high heels clicking irritably on the marble floor. The others exchanged looks, then followed her inside. The castle had come to life; students flooded into the hallways from all directions, all chattering excitedly. Bakura automatically flattened himself against a wall, anxious to get away from the crowd.

"What happened to Flitwick?"

"Snape just disappeared!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

The students didn't seem to notice the group of strangers that were cleaving their way after Harry and the others. When they finally reached them, the young wizards were standing beside a giant statue of a griffon. Harry stepped forward.

"Lemon sherbert!"

The griffon didn't move. Harry sighed. "Guess he changed the password. . ."

Malfoy ran forward, hitting his fists off the stone. "Open up! Open sesame! Abra Kadabra! OPEN THE HELL UP!"

"Malfoy, cut it out. You're just making yourself look like an idiot," Fred muttered.

"_Look_ like one?" George snorted.

"Is this a guessin' game?!" Joey grinned. "I love guessin' games! Lemme try!" He ran forward and shoved Malfoy out of the way. "Uh. . .Ooga Booga!" The statue remained still. Joey fell back. "That's all I've got. . ."

Yugi watched his friend, stifling a laugh. Then a voice inside his head made him jump.

_"Yugi. Where is Seto Kaiba? He had the Millennium Rod."_

"I don't know," Yugi thought back to the pharoah. _"Why?"_

_"I summoned all the holders of the Millennium items to help free this world of the Shadow Realm. Kaiba is the holder of the Millennium Rod, is he not?"_

_"Yeah I guess so. . .But shouldn't you be able to sense an item approaching?"_

"Yes. That's why I asked if he was-"

Seto Kaiba slammed into the room, his helicopter escort waiting outside the doorway. "Someone stole the Millennium Rod," he said softly. "And you'll never guess who."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R&R!!


	4. Shifty Eyes

Holy crap I haven't updated this story in forever!! I wrote this chapter in health today…^.^ It was fun!! Who cares about stupid sex-ed? *kills the teacher* ON WITH THE FANFICTION!! R&R!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stole…the Millennium Rod?" Yugi asked in shock. "But you never let it out of your sight!"

"You think I don't know that, fool?!" Kaiba shook his head. "One minute it was there, and the next it was gone. …Like magic!" His angry footsteps echoed down the now silent hall as he paced. Every eye in the school was on him.

"Like…magic?" Harry whispered. Hermione herself even looked dumbfounded. Then a thought entered his head. "Hermione! Is there a spell that can snatch an object out of a person's hands without them noticing?"

Her bushy head turned to look at him. "Don't you ever pay attention in charms?" She asked, regaining some of her usual know-it-all composure. "It's like one of the easiest spells I've ever learned! Don't you remember it?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?!"

"Hey guys?" Ron interrupted. "D'ya think Kaiba would sign my Blue Eyes?" He waved the card hopefully.

Harry smacked his forehead in exasperation. "Don't you have ANY sense of what's important?" Ron dropped the card back into his pocket with a sullen look.

"Was it Marik?" Yugi asked, counting off the possible thieves on his fingers.

Kaiba stopped pacing and turned around to stare at Yugi. "What are you, an idiot? I imprisoned him in the Shadow Realm!"

"You weren't supposed to do that!" Yami had taken control and was now glaring at the CEO. "Sending people to the Shadow Realm is not the answer!"

"Can it, you good-spouting twit!" Kaiba started pacing again.

"That's just what Pegasus did when he sent your little brother into the card!" Tristan put in. "Right, Jo -- JOEY?!"

Joey had snuck up beside Harry, notebook and pen in hand. "What?" The blond boy looked around. "I just wanted an autograph!"

"See, I'm not the only one!" Ron proclaimed in satisfaction.

Yami put a slender finger to his temple. "Why do these people have to be so idiotic?" He muttered. Then, "Well, who else would it be? I think we would have noticed if the spirit of the Millennium Ring had taken it." Bakura stepped back in embarrassment, quickly stuffing the Ring out of sight.

Before anyone could answer, a Slytherin prefect strode through the crowd, cutting off any conversation with his loud voice.

"Students!" He boomed. "Please be assured that we are keeping things as under control as possible. However, it would be greatly appreciated if you all went back to your dormitories--" The newcomers came into his line of sight as he neared the front of the crowd, and he stopped short. His eyes grew cold and wary for a few moments, then flickered away as if it had never been there at all. "--'allo, what's this? Newcomers? I'm sorry, but this is a very bad time, and we can't entertain visitors." A furtive glance flickered from person to person as students filed reluctantly past him, heading for their common rooms.

Before Kaiba could say something snooty, Yami jumped in. "We are not visitors. We are here on behalf of the strange happenings here."

"Who knew an ancient Egyptian could have such a vast vocabulary? Tristan whispered to Joey, who snickered and nodded.

The prefect eyed them all with disdain. "I-I mean, the prefects have it all under control," he said tightly. "Your assistance will not be necessary."

Before he knew it, Kaiba had grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "I didn't come here to "assist" you," he spat. "I came here to reclaim my Millennium Rod. Yami said it could probably be found here." He shot a glance at the spiky haired pharaoh. "Isn't that right, Yami?"

"I called the holders of the Millennium Items here to return the Shadow Realm to being detached from reality," Yami said levelly. "You assumed you would find your Rod here on your own. I didn't even know you had lost it." _And that presents a problem,_ he added silently.

Kaiba dropped the prefect. "Well, maybe I did. But I also assumed you knew the location of the Items at all times."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Excuse me," the prefect interrupted. "But my job is very demanding right now, and I can't allow strangers into the castle. Besides; how did you find this place, anyway? Hogwarts is supposed to be hidden from muggle view."

"That is unimportant," Yami said before anyone else could answer. "The fact is, we're here and we're not leaving until the Shadow Realm is safely detached from this world."

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "And besides, who da heck are you anyway?! Prefects aren't THAT powerful in Hogwarts." His chest puffed out with pride. "I read da books!"

"Probably took ya a few years," Mai muttered.

The prefect gave him a withering look. "I am Todd Molvoroe, a fifth year prefect. If you insist on staying, you can go up to the Gryffindor common room and stay out of the way. I'm sure those young Gryffindors can show you the way." He pointed to a pillar where Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought they were hidden. Guiltily they stepped into view.

Yami nodded. "Alright. But I'm not promising we won't take a look around."

"Suit yourself." Todd took off down the corridor toward the Great Hall.

"Pleasurable guy, eh?" Tristan mumbled.

Hermione was the first to step forward. "I'll take you there," she said with a shy smile. Her eyes followed Kaiba as he walked toward her.

"Then let's go. I'm not gonna find my Rod by standing around looking stupid. Come on, you idiots. Let's go."


End file.
